


The Best Man

by katyb64



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It could go either way, It depends on how sad you want to make yourself, Maybe actually?, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock's still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyb64/pseuds/katyb64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's wedding still required a best man speech, even if the best man wasn't alive to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man

Today I will be making my own best man speech, because the only person it would be right to have make this speech has left us. Permanently. I speak to you now, of course, of Sherlock Holmes. My best friend. There is nobody else in this world qualified to fill this chair, or fill my life, as he did. As he still does. Sherlock saved me, when my life was meaningless he gave me purpose. He was mad, no doubt about it. He was also annoying, thoughtless, inconsiderate, vain, and horrifically unkempt. That is how most people knew him. I, however, had the privilege to not only know Sherlock Holmes the detective, but Sherlock Holmes the man. Brilliant is nowhere near enough to describe him. He was hilarious, he could find the perfect way to make you laugh until your sides hurt and you were crying. He was also surprisingly caring if he liked you enough. He had a wall up so thick it would take a whole army to penetrate it. I don't think I ever managed to get all the way through, but I'm confident in saying I came pretty close, and I'm thankful I got that chance.

  
There is nothing I wish more in this world than that he was here today to make this speech, sit in this chair, and likely embarrass me horrifically. He never forgets, after all. Or if he does, it certainly wasn't by accident. I'd never met somebody who could forget things on purpose until I met Sherlock. I'd also never met anyone who could make me feel so angry, or so stupid. The man could correct anything, even when I was right I was wrong. We fought like an old married couple. I guess that means when Mary and I get there I'll have the upper-hand, since I have a bit of experience. It was mostly good times, though. I admit, I like a bit of action in my life, and running after Sherlock down the streets of London... it was the best time of my life.

  
Mary, you would have loved him just as much as I did, and I hate that you never had the chance to meet him. He was never very nice to my girlfriends, but I bet once he learned how much I love you and how important you are to me, he would have softened up. He was a good friend, even though he probably didn't seem that way to most. He suffered through a lot just because it made me happy. I know he cared about me, I know he did. My friends here who knew him can attest to that, because apparently he was a lot worse before I stumbled into his life.

  
I have quite a few wonderful friends here today, but we all know that Sherlock is the only one who would have been my best man. He was. He was the best man I ever knew. A lot of people think he was a liar, even a murderer, but I know that isn't true. There was a lot wrong with him, he drove me up the wall and he was dreadful to live with, but he was also my best friend, and I know I was his. He was my family, though if I'd told him that he probably would've had blood tests done just to prove me wrong. We didn't talk much about our feelings, proper English gents that we are, but he has to have known. I would have taken a million bullets for him. He might be gone and the world might be against him, but I will never stop believing in him and I will never forget him as long as I live. This I vow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jenn for liking this and saying it made her hate me it was fuel for my passions


End file.
